The Art Of Botany
by Rum0r
Summary: When Voldemort chooses Neville over Harry, the first prophesy is fulfilled and Neville becomes The-Boy-Who-Lived. Albus Dumbledore makes, and Harry is thrown into the dirt with the Dursleys as a result. No one seems to realize that while Neville Vanquished the Dark Lord once, It doesn't mean he will do it again. He may not be the Chosen one.


**The Art of Botany**

~ _Telepathy~_

"English"

' _Thoughts'_

" _French"_

Mars shone bright in the night sky, and if one were to look it close enough the could see Mercury's faint silhouette having taken a spot next to it. Godric's Hollow was rainy on the eve of November something that surely made the children in the neighborhood quite sad. A single house stood at the end of a short road, but if you asked any of the locals, excluding the occupants of the house of course, you would find that "There is no house." . The home belonged to a family of three, a child and two parents.

"Happy Halloween Harry" chorused Lily and James, to the sleeping form in the crib below them, the baby's ruffled hair splayed lightly around his head. "James?" Lily asked lightly.

"Yes?" James replied.

"With how much our boy looks like you, I can't help but find myself wondering if you were this calm even as a babe." said Lily with a slight smirk on her pale face.

James, having moved over towards one of the windows in Harry's room inspected his reflection in the glass. James stood at slightly above average height, he had accepted long ago that he would never be overly tall, he had a proud face with prominent high cheekbones and a strong jaw, his hair was a jet black, and resembled a bird's nest. His warm brown eyes were surrounded by the beginnings of laugh lines, but one could only see them if he removed his glasses. "I would be hard pressed to disagree love, for all of his likeness to me he truly has your attitude, and your eyes, thank merlin for that, these old browns get boring sometimes." James laughed.

Lily looked over, Her long face and bright green eyes showing from beneath the veil of auburn hair. ' _I don't think they're boring at all in fact-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a sudden high airy laugh from the floor below them.

 _ **Roughly 6 Years Later**_

"Like I said before Mary, the boy was left here by the authorities after his good for nothing parents died in a car crash… no, not one bit, the boy doesn't even act grateful for our kindness in letting him live under our roof, he a delinquent I tell you, it seems the only thing he is good at is gardening, any way hows William…" Petunia Dursley craned her long neck to look through her open kitchen window at her nephew, Harry.

The small boy looked out of place with his aunt's family, especially when taking into consideration how large the two other men were. The men of the family were in fact so large that despite all the efforts made to make the family seem normal, they were the laughing stock of Privet Drive. But most of the laughter was about the irony of the situation, they had taken in their nephew after his parents died and ever since have talked about how much of a nuisance and a delinquent he is, however the boy shows no ill behavior even though he seems a bit eccentric, but what can one expect from a child barely over the age of seven. What everyone thought was ironic was that the only thing that made them normal was the fruit of this boy's labour, the Dursley's, before the arrival of that boy, had the worst yard in all of surrey, but it seemed that as soon a the boy reached age four they couldn't keep him away from the dying plants in the front yard of Number Four. After Harry started to tend to the garden a miraculous, as that was the only way it could be described, transformation occurred and within months the Dursleys had the best garden in the neighborhood.

Currently the orphan was watering the plants in the back yard. ' _I wonder, who do i look like more, Mum? Or Dad?'._ The boy looked at his reflection in the slowly growing puddle of water beneath him, Harry was a small boy, and had an aristocratic looking face, on a child of his age it seemed strange that he looked so dignified, his cheek bones high and proud on his slim face. His hair, oh did his aunt truly hate his hair, was a absolute mess, untamed and wild, his black locks clung to his face due to sweat. Harry's most defining feature however were his eyes, his emerald green eyes had a melancholy glow about them, something which unnerved everyone who ever looked at his eyes, and his skin while pale, remained unblemished. ' _I should probably get back to work'_

Whilst Harry was observing himself, a small bird flew over near him and a garden snake made it's way towards him. Harry turned to to look and smiled _~I was wondering when the two of you would show up, it's past midday you're usually here before that.~_ He got mumbled responses, something about a cat chasing the snake. When harry first started gardening he found that he could make these temporary mental bonds with animals, but only animals, he had tried it on multiple people before and not only could he not do it but it hurt too much for him to give a continued effort towards practicing it. Had he not been as observant about the Dursleys hatred of anything extra-ordinary, he would have told them, but harry seemed content in having a neutral if not apathetic relationship with his family. He knew that if the oh so normal Dursleys knew they would no longer have a neutral stance about him. Because Harry Potter was anything but normal.

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction i've ever written, so don't judge me too harshly although feel free to absolutely roast me. Also even though i know it's improper i get a bit of a hard on for run-on sentences. Anywho if you like it or you don't, leave a review and tell me why.I'll try an update at least twice a week, but i'll probably do it more often than that,And sorry for the shortish Chapter length, this really is more of a teaser than anything. And I almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **Yours Truly, Rum0r**


End file.
